Fulgurite
Fulgurite is a defective Gem who came out in a similar manor to the Rutile Twins. She once worked for Homeworld prior, and during the Gem War, until Bismuth convinced her to join the Crystal Gems. She rebeled only a little bit before being imprisoned inside The Geode, until Garnet released her from it and became a Crystal Gem officially. Physical Appearance Fulgurite stands about the same height as Pearl, holding a similar slender body. She has yellow hair accompanied by a blue and orange highlight that resembles a lightning bolt. Her main outfit is a long-sleeved crop top with a star-like symbol on her chest: her left sleeve blue and her right sleeve orange. She wears electric blue shorts, and a pair of yellow shoes, which become adjusted with cleat attachments given to her by Bismuth. Her gemstone is split in two, and both appearing like lightning bolts on her knees. Personality Fulgurite shares many traits similar to Amethyst as a tomboyish and energetic character. Many of her traits accompany her speed ability: quick in thinking and able to come up with ideas and fibs on the spot in little time at all. As she is quick to thinking, she also has a bit of a temper, as shown during her attempts to get Pearl back from Melanite. History Pre-Series Fulgurite is revealed to be born as a defective Gem, as her Gemstone had came out in a similar manor to the Rutile Twins, giving her two gemstones instead of one. Not too much is known of her exact involvement, but during the early stages of the Gem War, she was convinced to rebel thanks to Bismuth, and she joined the Crystal Gems. However, it didn't last too long, and she was punished, being sealed up inside The Geode. Season 1 Due to her attempts to escape, the Geode's activity took Garnet's attention, and upon her arrival, she managed to break out. She at first hid from Garnet, believing her to be one of the guards to keep her inside. Once she understood what she was and the situation, she agreed to help right away and sealed up the Geode with her hair. She went on to join Garnet back in the Crystal Temple, and became apart of the Crystal Gems officially. For her first task as a team member, she got Lapis Lazuli from the beach, and brought her to the Rose Fountain in order to take care of infesting Poison Joke, which she ended up being affected by, making her very slow. Her involvement from there is more of a side character: her getting the first messaging machine Blue had gathered working again with her electrical charge, and mainly filling in for Amethyst whenever she's not present, as she shared a similar behavior to her. She also helped in getting the Gem Warship to turn around by hacking into the ship's controls during the finale. Season 2 Preparation Arc When she heard of their plan to go to Homeworld, She was a bit aware of her criminal involvement with the planet, though she was more psyched than worried. She, along with Pearl, Peridot, and Twilight Sparkle, was the one who actually built the Galactic Ray. During this, she asked Pearl to work on the project together for a little bit, as such turning into Sandstone. Homeworld Arrival Arc When they did arrive to Homeworld, Fulgurite went out to explore with the others when she came across Melanite, and found Pearl taken away. She herself found her again, and immediately demanded for her to be released back to them, as she wasn't property and apart of the Crystal Gems. This escalated to the point when she tried to attack, only to be hit with a Gem Destabilizer. she quickly reformed once sent back to Blue Diamond City, Fulgurite ticked off and ready to charge back, only stopped when the others made her. When the Osicone emerged, she joined the others in fighting it head on. Season 3 Her role in season 3 is very small: her helping in the wedding for Cranky Doodle and Matilda]], and being one of the Gems swapped by discord's Body Swapper, her body switched with Peridot's. She ended up poofed along with the majority of the team during their encounter with Time Jumper. Season 4 In Zapped, Fulgurite was ready to relax when Zappy had found her, attracted to her as she was an electric Gem. She tried her best to get rid of the creature, only to fail miserably and had to keep an eye on him for most of the time, Zappy gnawing on her hair throughout the ordeal. During Bismuth's arrival, Fulgurite took note of her and revealed her involvement with her in the Gem War. She warmed up to her much like the other Gems, and as she got to know her at The Forge, she was given her boot cleat attachments to better her grip when running, something she was pretty excited about. When Sapphire was taken, she was placed as one of the mechanics going with Lapis Lazuli during her mission to Earth. When getting in, Fulgurite joined Team A in the prison hold, and she ended up captured when getting in a fight with the Gem Hybrids on board the White Diamond Space Station. She managed to get herself out along with the others. Season 5 Cluster Arc Upon giving word of The Cluster, Fulgurite and the others went to work on the Gem Drill. Wanting to give Peridot something to do after she was punished, Fulgurite had her hold a tool box for her, just before the Mane Six arrived. She told them about Amethyst and Steven's mission, and when asked of their involvement, she lied in saying that the Gem Drill was for a Corrupted Gem mission, describing the animal as a "Gem Mole, or Gopher". When asked about Peridot on a collar and leash, she replied in saying that she and Emerald had a bet, and she lost, again lying to them. She was thanked by Flint afterwards. When the group needed coordinates from the Earth Moon Base, Fulgurite helped in getting the Moon Base operational, and quickly found the information in regards to the Cluster, able to operate it fairly easily. When the Cluster started to become active, she went with the others to the Beta Kindergarten, she tried to give the same lie again, but Flint stopped her and gave them the truth. Serpent Arc When the Crystal Gems were called off to Homeworld for The Trial, Fulgurite quickly grew angry during Yellow Zircon's accusations, calling objection and labeling her as drawing false conclusions. When Zircon began to crumble, she jumped in again and not only pointed out a second act of false conclusions, but also reminded everyone that they saved Homeworld from the Osicone, saying they wouldn't even have a homeworld if it weren't for them, though told she can't use that for the current case. during the recess, she expressed her shock to Steven Universe's "confession", and she coined the whole case as a rigged system, and that White Diamond was just trying to shatter them all with fake conclusions and trick questions. During the second half, she was ready to attack Yellow Zircon for calling "false evidence" on Flint, but was stopped by Garnet. In the end, much like the other Crystal Gems, she was banished from homeworld, and charged with harvesting if they ever returned. Season 6 While it's unclear as to her exact involvement in the Pink Diamond case, she did indeed lend a part in it and told Flint of her involvement in the Gem War, in regards to said subject. she helped fix up the house after Diamond's Dog attacked, alongside Jade. She comforts Jade when she began to apologize and blame herself for what happened, as she figured it was going to happen eventually. She was present as well when Flint called them together to discuss Pearl's involvement in the war, and she helped out Emerald in one of their attempts to get it out of her. She was supposed to be helping Bismuth at the time, brought up by Pearl, but she changed the subject and had her try a concentrated drink, saying it was a truth potion Twilight Sparkle suggested. Like many of the other Gems, she ended up captured by White Diamond sometime later, and was only freed when the Humans arrived to get them out. Abilities Electrokinisis Like her enhanced speed, her body is capable of resisting, absorbing, and using electrical charges. This makes her immune to electricity, and actually makes her more active when lightning hits her. Mechanics Fulgurite is shown to have a level of experience when it comes to mechanics, able to operate a number of old Gem objects discovered by the Crystal Gems, and proved good in creating the Galactic Ray and Gem Drill. Enhanced speed One notable ability of hers that she shows on multiple occasions is her enhanced speed, moving at a faster speed than any of the other Crystal Gems. When her shoes had been given cleat attachments, she is able to stop herself on a dime unlike prior, which she had to skid to a halt. Hair manipulation Fulgurite is shown to control her hair in a similar manor to extra limbs or tentacles. She can use her hair in such a way to work with multiple objects at a time, notably when working on an object. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems